Antes de la reunion
by PauPawu
Summary: que pasara cuando estados unido llega con tiempo de sobra antes de la reunion con los otros aliados?  RusiaxAmerica y FranciaxInglaterra/ espero les guste


**he vuelto!**

**esta vez dejo aqui la primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridisima onee-chan **

**espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que te guste este cortito fic ^^**

**parejas: RusiaxEstados Unidos**

** FranciaxInglaterra**

**que mas? ah cierto! hetalia no me pertenece, como me gustaria *-***

**no les molesto mas! lean! ^^**

* * *

><p>Estados unidos había llegado otra vez temprano a la reunión acordada con los aliados, de ese modo podría presumir frente a los demás que él era el más responsable de los aliados y lograr que los demás lo admiraran como siempre debió ser, esta vez estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era el primero y único en llegar, no como la vez anterior en que Inglaterra se le había adelantado llegando unos minutos antes que él solo para hacer esos feos dibujos de los países del eje…¡ además sus dibujos eran mucho mejores! Solo que los demás tenían tan mal gusto que no podían apreciar los perfectos dibujos del Hero, si eso era… ¡seguro que eso era!<p>

Los minutos pasaban tortuosamente lentos y aburridos para el de lentes quien, prácticamente acostado sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones, miraba aburrido el correr de la manilla del reloj, mientras se comía la última de sus hamburguesas, ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, quizás había exagerado, después de todo no era necesario llagar dos horas antes… se termino su hamburguesa y se paro decidido a ir a la tienda más cercana donde pudiese comprar más hamburguesas y refrescos, pues obviamente no sería capaz de resistir toda una reunión con los otros aliados si no tenia comida, y no planeaba comer los asquerosos escones de Inglaterra.

De vuelta en el salón noto que solo faltaban poco más de quince minutos para que la hora acordada se cumpliera y llegaran los otros países. Abrió el cajón secreto que había instalado bajo su asiento en la mesa y guardo allí toda la comida que acababa de comprar, no sin antes sacar una hamburguesa y un refresco para consumir mientras esperaba a que alguien se dignara a aparecer.

Prontamente sintió unos pasos a lo lejos. Perfecto. Seguro seria Inglaterra, era la oportunidad ideal para impresionar al mayor con su puntualidad.

Pero a diferencia de quien se esperaba el que llegara, el primero en aparecer en la sala fue quien menos se imagino. Rusia. El norteamericano esperaba que llegara cualquiera de los otros tres alados antes que el ruso, además la situación se hacia un poco incomoda, no solía hablar mucho con él, y aparte de las reuniones y hablar sobre estrategias no existían mas temas de conversación entre ambos países.

-Oh, estados unidos… ¿como estas? no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano – le dijo el recién llegado, siempre tan sonriente como era habitual en él.

-Ah hola Rusia… ¡ya sabes como el Hero que soy obviamente llegue más temprano hahaha~! – alardeo el rubio mientras el ruso se sentaba en silencio y le observaba atento a cada palabra que el menor decía.

-Que bien… - fue a escueta respuesta que obtuvo. Después de eso se creo un silencio más bien incomodo entre ambos, porque lamentablemente, no había ningún tema de conversación entre ambos.

El más bajo suspiro y volvió a mirar al ruso quien tenía su vista fija en algún punto de la nada, sin borrar esa característica sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios incluso en las peores situaciones.

¿Por qué el ruso siempre se mostraba tan alegre y optimista?

Jamás le había visto triste, decaído, ni nada así, inclusive cuando en sus reuniones se hacían esas estúpidas discusiones entre Iggy, Francia, el… bueno mejor dicho entre todos ya que terminaban todos discutiendo, aun así, el ruso siempre sonreía. Esa era una duda que le había atacado desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, la verdad es que él era mucho, mucho menor que el ruso, y no sabía mucho del pasado de este, aun así, no existía la cercanía con el más alto como para ponerse a indagar más profundamente sobre la vida de este.

De pronto Rusia sintió la insistente mirada del rubio sobre su persona, estados unidos se le había quedado mirando fijamente por unos minutos y parecía estar pensando en algo importante, no quería interrumpir los pensamientos del más bajo, aun así, la curiosidad del ruso pudo más y se paro dispuesto a acercarse a quien tenía su mirada fija en el, pero el americano estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el ruso se había movido de su lugar si no hasta que este llego frente a él y se inclino un poco para verle a los ojos mientras movía su mano frente a la cara de otro intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Estados Unidos estas bien? – pregunto el ruso usando un tono de voz inocente e inclusive un poco infantil.

El aludido se sorprendió frente a la repentina cercanía del ruso, su corazón se acelero rápidamente, tanto que parecía que saldría corriendo de su pecho mientras sus mejillas le traicionaban de la peor manera, sonrojándose al máximo. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue inclinarse instintivamente hacia atrás logrando que su silla se balanceara hasta el punto de hacerle caer de espaldas. El ruso le miro un poco preocupado por la repentina torpeza del menor, y se acerco para extenderle la mano con intención de ayudarle a pararse.

* * *

><p>Ambos rubios iban camino a la reunión de estrategias que se había planificado para ese día, ninguno de los otros aliados sabia de la extraña relación que estos mantenían, no eran novios, simplemente estaban juntos todo el tiempo, cuando estaban solos se besaban y tenían sexo como una pareja común y corriente, pero no lo eran, disfrutaban sin nada formal pero a la vez ambos sabían que si había <em>algo mas<em> entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, además de eso cuando estaba junto a otros países actuaban como si se odiaran, probablemente ellos mismos no entendían la extraña relación de amor-odio que compartían.

Inglaterra conducía sin quitar la vista del camino, mientras el francés miraba aburrido las calles de la ciudad.

-Anglaterre podríamos cenar en mi casa después de la reunión – pidió el franco parlante para lograr llenar el silencio que se producía, no es que fuera un silencio incomodo, solo que después de tanto rato sin hablar sintió la necesidad de decir algo, además aun les faltaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a su destino.

-Hm… supongo que está bien… - respondió escuetamente el menor sin quitar la vista del camino. Francis quería la atención de Inglaterra, pero ya había notado que sería imposible obtenerla mientras este estuviese concentrado en conducir, así que decidió que en cuanto llegaran se las arreglaría para obtener lo que quería antes de entrar al salón.

A los pocos minutos el anglosajón estaciono el auto y se bajo ansioso por estirar sus piernas, mientras el francés hacia lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Inglaterra quien solo se había parado para despertar por completo sus piernas, el mayor encamino sus pasos hacia la espalda de Inglaterra y le abrazo por detrás, logrando que este se sobresaltara un poco y se girara para verle mejor.

-¡Wine bastard no hagas eso aquí! – Le recrimino mientras el francés estiraba sus labios para besarle – ¡Alguien nos puede ver! – exclamo en un susurro preocupado. Pero al francés le ignoro, para luego robarle un fugaz beso mientras comenzaba a caminar sin soltarle y como consecuencia hacia al otro caminar también mientras sus reclamos seguían.

Entre regaños y codazos por parte del menor, Francis logro hacerle llegar al segundo piso del hotel donde seria la reunión con los aliados, la sala de conferencias estaba siguiendo un largo pasillo, hasta el final de este ultimo. Pero a diferencia de lo que creyó el británico, el francés le obligo a encaminar sus pasos hacia el baño. Necesitaba hablar con el chico en ese mismo instante, ya estaba cansado de esperar tanto para poder decirle lo que tenía que decirle, si no era en ese momento pues entonces jamás se quitaría ese peso de encima.

-¿¡Que haces wine bastard! – reclamo el rubio de ojos verdes

-Solo entra – exigió el francés empujando al otro hacia el baño para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Francia llegaremos tarde – le hizo saber intentando que este le dejara salir, pero a cambio solo obtuvo otro empujón hasta la pared del baño, donde se vio rápidamente acorralado por el francés quien le besaba con fiereza, de forma casi incontrolable – ¿Qué te pasa Francis? – pregunto entre el beso intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el mayor no cedía, mientras le besaba la clavícula pasando a su cuello al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a deshacer el nudo de su corbata – ¡no es momento para esto! - sentencio dándole un fuerte golpe con el que logro finalmente quitarse de encima al francés quien le miro con una rara expresión en su rostro.

-Ya me canse de esto… - dijo Francis mirando al británico, quien solo abrió su boca dispuesto a decir algo pero cada vez que intentaba formular una frase las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, no lograba decir nada. No lograba entender nada.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento si te asuste – dijo el más alto observando a estados unidos en el suelo.<p>

-¡un _Hero_ como yo no se asusta!… Solo me distraje – respondió el otro pasando su manos por sus cabellos mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Te ayudo? –ofreció el ruso extendiendo su mano para que el chico se parara. El otro le miro un poco confundido.

Rusia estaba parado frente a él extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. El de lentes aun no lograba entender como había sido tan torpe como para llegar a caerse de ese modo tan ridículo, quizás fue por la sorpresa que le causo tener al ruso frente a sí, observándole con esos encantadores ojos violeta que tenía. Recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa tomo la mano que el más alto le ofrecía para pararse. En cuanto Rusia sintió que el norteamericano tomaba su mano jalo de esta logrando que el otro se parara de inmediato, solo que no midió mucho su fuerza, y producto de esto el otro termino increíblemente apegado al cuerpo de ruso, quien simplemente sonrió inocentemente sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que había quedado con el menor.

Alfred miro nuevamente los ojos del más alto, ¿Por qué nuca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos ojos del ruso? No tenía respuesta para ello. Entonces sintió un extraño impulso, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguir sus deseos.

El ruso le miro fijamente cuando noto que el otro nuevamente tenía sus ojos fijos en su persona, debía admitir que había algo que siempre le había gustado del de lentes, y era que este era un país muy fuerte, había logrado imponerse como uno de los países más poderosos en tiempo record, su desarrollo en la mayoría de los sentidos había sido rápido, y de cierto modo admiraba esto del norte americano. Rusia noto que el menor comenzaba a empinarse un poco para estar a su altura, comprendió de inmediato que es lo que buscaba. Soltando la mano que tenía sujeta la del más bajo le llevo a la cintura de este y le atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano hacia una caricia pasando desde la mejilla al cuello del castaño. Y sin esperar más se inclino un poco, solo un poco, y le beso. Comenzó con un beso casto y delicado, que fue tomando intensidad hasta el punto en que sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, una batalla que se definió como un empate cuando la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse.

* * *

><p>-¿Q-que? – pregunto el británico sintiendo su corazón contraerse frente a las palabras que el francés acababa de decir, palabras que además de encoger su corazón hicieron que un dolor se posara en su pecho. ¿Acaso el francés estaba terminando con él? Eso era imposible, no podía terminarlo, sobre todo porque no puedes acabar con algo que ni siquiera ha empezado… Pero era posible que el francés ya se hubiese aburrido de Inglaterra, quizás tener sexo con este ya no le complacía. Después de todo, habían acordado que solo seria sexo sin compromisos, entonces si el francés se había aburrido simplemente debía decírselo y el no tenía nada que recriminarle, aunque su corazón le dijiera lo contrario, aunque su corazón le gritara "dile que lo amas" el no podía hacerlo, pues el francés no sentía lo mismo por él, el francés simplemente quería sexo y eso lo sabía desde un principio… en el fondo le sorprendió que su "<em>relación<em>" hubiese dudado tanto tiempo, ya llevaban varios meses haciendo eso, y por lo que tenía entendido el francés no se había acostado con nadie más durante ese tiempo, aun así, le hubiese gustado que su mentira durara un poco más, poder creer que el francés en verdad le quería por un tiempo más…

-Lo que escuchaste, ya estoy harto de esto – repitió el francés mirándole fijamente, sin poder descifrar lo que los ojos verdes de Arthur querían decirle, solo sabía que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en aquello que le tenía que decir. Ya estaba harto de soportar ser solo un cuerpo que le proporcionaba placer al británico cuando estaban por completo solos. Iba a terminar con eso ahora. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando el británico se decidió a hablar, bajo la vista evitando que el francés pudiera vez sus ojos, los que comenzaban a llenarse con lágrimas que intentaba contener.

-Ya me suponía que un día de estos te terminarías aburriendo de tener sexo conmigo – hablo Arthur, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa. Prontamente el francés vio como sus hombros comenzaban a temblar levemente también, preocupado se acerco al británico pero este simplemente lo aparto para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de aquel lugar – gracias por avisarme stupid frog – dijo intentando parecer indiferente, sus lagrimas estaban bien contenidas, no podía llorar, no debía llorar, necesitaba salir inmediatamente de ese lugar. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho pues el francés le tomo de brazo y le detuvo.

-Arthur Espera… - tiro del brazo del menor atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y le abrazo fuertemente, quizás el otro estaba mal entendiendo sus palabras.

-¡No necesito tu lástima! – exclamo el británico intentando soltarse pero el francés no se lo permitió.

-¡No lo estas entendiendo! – reclamo sintiendo que la fuerza de sus brazos se esfumaba y el abrazo en que tenia envuelto al otro se hacía cada vez más débil.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –exclamo logrando que el otro le soltara y le miro furioso – ¡te cánsate de mí! ¡Mi cuerpo ya no satisface tus ganas de tener sexo y ahora simplemente me desechas! ¡Puedo entenderlo sin que me lo expliques idiota! – exclamo mientas una lagrima se le escapaba y recorría lentamente su mejilla.

Francis sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver llorar a Inglaterra, el no quería que eso pasara, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Si, me canse! ¡Me canse…! ¡Pero no es como tú crees! – refuto el francés, el británico le miro incrédulo y enfadado a la vez.

-¿Qué rayos vas a decir ahora? – indago mientras se limpiaba una segunda lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Rusia le volvió a besar esta vez con más fiereza, el norteamericano dejaba que el ruso le besara y acariciara sin pensar siquiera en la situación que estaba inmerso, no entendía ese fuerte latido de su corazón, esa extraña ansiedad y deseo que pedían por mas. De pronto el ruso se detuvo y se separo del menor quien le miro confundido. El más alto se encamino a la puerta, los azules ojos de Alfred seguían cada paso que Iván daba ¿acaso el ruso se marcharía? Pero en lugar de lo que estaba pensando el chico, este simplemente puso el cerrojo en la puerta.<p>

-No queremos que nos interrumpan, da? – dijo calmando todas las dudas del oji azul, para prontamente sonreírle y volver a acercarse a él.

-Claro, claro – dijo el impaciente americano.

Rusia volvió a acercarse a su acompañante y de forma brusca lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarle apasionadamente, pasando de sus labios a su cuello mientras sus hábiles y rápidas manos comenzaban a quitarle la chaqueta para seguir por desabrochar la camisa de Estados Unidos. Entre besos y caricias la gabardina del más alto termino en el suelo, mientras que este alzaba al norteamericano y lo sentaba sobre la mesa para luego abrazar el torso desnudo de este. Alfred comenzó a besar el cuello del ruso mientras este comenzaba a desabrochar su propia camisa. Una vez que ambos estaban a torso desnudo Rusia comenzó a besar el pecho del más bajo, quien tiraba de los platinados cabellos de este, el calor en la habitación comenzaba a subir rápidamente, o quizás era en sus cuerpos… el castaño rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del ruso juntando mas sus cuerpos.

El soviético no entendía por completo que le estaba sucediendo, sentía esa necesidad acompañada del deseo, aquello que le impulsaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, jamás se imagino que se vería envuelto en tal situación con el menor, en un principio pensó que estaba respondiendo al primer beso que el americano le dio solo por esquivar momentáneamente la eterna soledad que le acompañaba, pero en cuanto sintió los labios del menor haciendo presión contra los suyos una corriente extraña recorrió su cuerpo, acompañada de sensaciones y sentimientos extraños que jamás habían acudido a él. Con cada beso y caricia sentía esas sensaciones atacarle nuevamente… quizás en el fondo creía que el norteamericano podía descongelar su solitario y frio corazón con esa cálida y alegre sonrisa, y optimismo que siempre le acompañaban.

El oji violeta fue en búsqueda de los labios de menor, este ultimo respondió al beso violentamente, dándole un inmenso gusto al mayor, quien mordió el labio inferior de estados unidos logrando que este sangrara un poco, logrando que ahora el beso tuviera un leve sabor a sangre, cosa que pareció encantarle al ruso, el americano simplemente dejo pasar este detalle, mientras no pasar de ese extremo todo estaría bien. Para la suerte de este último así fue, el ruso siguió entregando mimos, caricias y besos, a veces siendo un poco violento pero nada que pasara los limites que el de lentes aceptaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Te lo diré de una buena vez! - dijo decidido el francés, Arthur le miro sin comprender por completo como es que habían llegado a ese nivel, su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que le bombardeaban constantemente, tantas cosas y tan diferentes ideas se le pasaban en sus pensamientos que no lograba entender nada, intento enfocar su atención por completo en quien tenía frente a si hablando.<p>

-Solo… termina con esto de una vez – pidió el británico imaginándose que podría decirle el galo, seguro le diría todas las razones por las que se había cansado de él y por las cuales ahora simplemente le abandonaría, lo único que deseaba Arthur era que terminara luego con ese martirio para poder marcharse de ese lugar.

-¡Estoy harto de que actúes como si me odiaras, de que siempre digas que solo quieres sexo, de no poder decirle a nadie sobre nosotros, de estar siempre a escondidas de todo el mundo, de no poder besarte sin que te molestes porque alguien puede vernos! ¡Me canse de todo eso! – explico el francés. Si bien Arthur escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras dichas por Francis no lograba entender el mensaje que estas intentaban entregarle.

-… - el francés se volvió a acercar al británico y tomo una de las manos de este quien aun le miraba enmudecido.

-Anglaterre Je t'aime – dijo el mayor, acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de británico para luego dejar su mano quieta en ese lugar mientras miraba directamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban – ya no quiero que sigamos de esa manera, no quiero fingir odiarte frente a los demás países y después besarte a escondidas de todo el mundo…

-¿Q-qué? – pregunto incrédulo el británico. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir el francés? inconscientemente se negaba a creer las palabras que el mayor le decía.

-Arthie, ¿serias mi novio? – Pregunto finalmente el francés – sin negarlo frente a los demás, sin avergonzarte de lo que sientes, simplemente se mi novio.

-¿E-es en serio? – su corazón ahora latía fuertemente, ¿de verdad eso estaba pasando? Sus ojos tomaron un brillo esperanzado ante la posibilidad de que aquellas palabras fueran sinceras.

-Claro que si, Je t'aime, y quiero que todos lo sepan, pero sobre todo, que tu lo sepas – respondió llevando su mano libre a la mejilla libre del británico, quien con los ojos un poco llorosos aun, ahora le sonreía – entonces que dices ¿serias mi novio?

-Si – respondió feliz el británico, acercándose a su, ahora novio, para besarle. Obviamente Francis no dudo en responder a el beso que su amado cejon había iniciado, al tiempo que bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del otro para poder abrazarle, Inglaterra por su parte llevo sus brazos al cuello del otro donde los enrollo profundizando el beso con el mayor. Quizás ya era hora de ir con los otros pero ambos estaban demasiado inmersos en su propio mundo, y lo estarían unos minutos más antes de retomar el camino a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaban pero ninguno de ellos notaba lo rápido que el tiempo corría, solo sabían que conforme pasaban los minutos sus cuerpos pedían sentir más, necesitaban terminar de una buena vez aquello que acababan de iniciar. El ruso comenzó a acariciar el trasero del norteamericano, logrando con eso aumentar el deseo en el cuerpo de ambos, el de lentes tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor cada una de las caricias y a la vez dejarle espacio al ruso para que jugara en su cuello, pero en su actuar despreocupado se fijo en uno de los relojes del salón, el que marcaba las 15:06 se suponía que la reunión empezaba a las 15:00… eso significaba que los otros ya no demorarían en llegar hasta allá, es decir que no podrían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo pues sería demasiado embarazoso si los atrapaban… Estados Unidos chasqueo la lengua molesto por esto último, entonces el ruso se dio cuenta que algo molestaba al otro y se detuvo observándole curioso.<p>

-¿Pasa algo Alfred? – pregunto finalmente al ver como el otro se sentaba claramente molesto y decepcionado

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo – explico señalando el reloj, el ruso lo observo dispuesto a decir que ese no era impedimento, pero de pronto sintieron a lo lejos al francés hablar fuertemente, se escuchaba animado… ¡en que estaban pensando estaban a escasos minutos de ser encontrados en tan embarazosa situación! Estados Unidos se bajo rápidamente de la mesa y fue por su chaqueta y camisa y se empezó a vestir, mientras el ruso, mas clamado, hacia lo mismo.

-Sabes, deberías visitar mi casa un día de estos – dijo el ruso inocentemente, pero el norteamericano noto que esa inocente invitación llevaba involucrado otro mensaje, más bien dicho, era una invitación para continuar con lo que había iniciado ese día. El castaño sonrió arrogantemente antes de responder.

-¿Hahaha~ como el Hero que soy no podría dejar a la damisela en peligro encerrada en ese frio castillo! – exclamo emocionado sin notar lo incoherente que eso ultimo había sonado, Rusia se apresuro a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta para luego sentarse en la mesa a esperar que aparecieran los otros.

El norteamericano se apresuro a sacar una hamburguesa antes de sentarse en su lugar. Prontamente la puerta se abrió y entro el francés quien traía firmemente tomado de la mano al sonrojado británico. Los cuatro presentes se miraron de forma incomoda… casi como si supieran lo que los otros habían estado haciendo, pero en realidad solo estaban ocultando sus propias acciones de los demás, Estados Unidos aclaro su garganta antes de hablar

-Entonces, ¿comenzamos la reunión

* * *

><p><strong>que puedo decir solo espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**y en especial a ti alma!**

**bueno ya saben que hacer si quieren lanzarme tomates patatas hamburguesas u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente**

**y tambien, ya que China no salio en este corto fic le di su propio y breve espacio a continuacion ewe -es que me encanta china *-* -**

* * *

><p>Pequeño extra<p>

China corría apurado por los pasillos del hotel, finalmente encontró las escaleras y apurado las subió corriendo, llevaba más de media hora de retraso así que decidió apurarse lo más que sus piernas le permitieran. Finalmente ya estaba en el segundo piso, se apresuro a seguir los pasillos que conducían a la sala donde debían estar los otros aliados en la reunión, estúpidos y confusos pasillos, ya se había equivocado un par de veces llegando a salones que no correspondían, se apresuro aun mas hasta que encontró el pasillo que si correspondía, para su mala suerte este era el más largo de todos. Después de todo, nadie le obligo a quedarse supervisando la construcción de un nuevo barrio chino, o como él le llamaba de una nueva casa de campo, pero si se trataba de comida no se arrepentía. Finalmente encontró el salón que buscaba, tomo aire antes de entrar allí, de seguro las cosas serian un completo caos como era de costumbre, Francia estaría discutiendo contra los dos de habla inglesa mientras Rusia aportaba con sus comentarios que en lugar de calmar las situaciones parecían empeorarlos, exhalo pesadamente el aire que había tomado y abrió la puerta. Pero lo que vio le dejo por completo atónito.

Todos estaban sentados y en silencio, no habían peleas ni nada parecido. Cada ciertos tramos el de lentes y el ruso se dirigían miradas cómplices, mientras que por otro lado el francés y el ingles estaban firmemente tomados de las manos por bajo la mesa y ambos en completo silencio.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí-aru? – pregunto sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ah china, qué bueno que llegaste, solo tu faltabas – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió por parte del ruso

-No volveré a quedarme supervisando mis casas de verano-aru…– durante esa media hora de retraso que había tenido el mundo se había dado vuelta y había quedado de cabeza al parecer, ya que todos actuaban más extraños que de costumbre… después de eso, china decidió no volver a retrasarse para ninguna de sus reuniones, ya que parecía que cada vez que se atrasaba se perdía de algo importante - Definitivamente no me volveré a atrasar a una reunión-aru…

¡Animo china!


End file.
